1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique of forwarding facsimile data of a facsimile apparatus, a data forwarding method and a facsimile-data forwarding system.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been known a facsimile apparatus which displays a list of transmitting destinations of facsimile data so as to receive a selection of the transmitting destination, and which transmits the facsimile data to the selected or designated transmitting destination.